Dueño del reflejo de la luna
by Kanade-Tenshi
Summary: One-Short UA Re-subido- IchiRuki principalmente. Mantenían una extraña relación-romántica para algunos-, amor solo de veranos, pero esto no podía ser por siempre, después de todo el ser humano siempre busca algo mas.


Disclaimer: Ni Bleach y ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo

Advertencia: puede contener OoC, principalmente por que por desgracia no soy tan genial como Tite-sama

* * *

One-Short

Capitulo Único

El sonido de apresurados pasos se podían escuchar por el lugar, el crujir de las ramas al ser aplastadas, y por sobre todo se escuchaba la acelerada respiración de dos jóvenes corriendo. Ambas apresuraban cada vez más su carrera, recorriendo así el camino que rodeaba el bosque, hasta que por fin, a la lejanía se pudo distinguir el cómo se erguía la orgullosa casa de una de las jóvenes.

-Vamos Rukia, ya estamos llegando- dijo una joven de larga cabellera rubia ondulada, con voluptuosos pechos y unos ojos celeste- Hoy nos salvaremos del reto- canturreo mientras tomaba la mano de la otra joven al ver que disminuía sus velocidad.

La joven pelinegra, de baja estatura y de unos increíble ojos violeta solo guardo silencio mientras meditaba - No lo creo- murmuro mas para ella que para su acompañante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la ojiceleste, mientras detenía su carrera al haber llegado a la entrada de la casa.

Pero Rukia no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió revelando la silueta de un hombre alto, pelinegro, cuya expresión facial denotaba completa seriedad mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en ambas jóvenes, como si con solo mirarlas pudiese atravesarlas y descubrir todo lo que ellas trataban de esconder.

-Nii-sama- murmuro en tono bajo la pelinegra, mientras trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el moreno.

-Rukia, Rangiku- nombro a ambas jóvenes en tono solemne, mientras hacia un movimiento de cabeza indicándoles que le siguieran.

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron paradas estáticas y solo atinaron a mirarse y soltar un largo suspiro.

-Esto es culpa tuya- protesto Rukia, mientras entraba a la casa seguida de la otra joven.

-¿Mi culpa?- chillo en voz baja- Pero si eras tú la que no se podía despegar de Ichigo- dijo esto la más bajo posible solo para que la morena la escuchara- en ocasiones sentía que hasta las paredes podían escucharlas-.

-¡¿Eh?! , no sé de qué estás hablando- respondió Rukia mientras desviaba su mirada y un suave sonrojo se comenzaba a notar en sus mejillas.

-¡Oh! Por favor todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo Rangiku – excepto por tu hermano, claro-.

Al escuchar esto Rukia, se puso pálida, el solo imaginar la reacción de su hermano si se enterara de la "relación" que mantenía con Ichigo; sería el fin.

* * *

El silencio inundaba la sala, sentados en la mesa se encontraban comiendo Rukia y Rangiku, ambas tratando de no levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la escrutadora de Kuchiki Byakuya, quien no despegaba la suya de las jóvenes.

-Ahora…- el solo escuchar la voz de su hermano hizo que Rukia por poco escupiera lo que tenía en la boca, la morena miro de reojo a la ojiceleste que al parecer tuvo la misma reacción que ella- …me pueden explicar el por qué están llegando a esta hora.

Y la pregunta más temida fue hecha, después de todo Byakuya era un hermano sobre protector. La primera en levantar su vista fue Rukia teniendo ella que responder.

-Déjame explicarte Ni-sama- dijo Rukia con voz temblorosa.

-Eso estoy esperando- Dijo tan inexpresivo como siempre el moreno- y espero que sea algo bueno.

-Bueno… Veraz… tu sabes… nosotras… estábamos…- En ese momento Rangiku no soporto mas la tensión y levantándose precipitadamente mientras apoyaba fuertemente sus manos en la mesa.

-¡FUE CULPA DE LOS MUCHACHOS!- dijo tan rápido y fuerte, interrumpiendo cualquier explicación que Rukia estuviera tratando de dar- o inventar-

-Explícate- fue la escueta respuesta de Byakuya ante tal arrebato de sinceridad. Y en ese momento Rangiku tomó conciencia del error que había cometido.

-Nos encontramos con ellos y bueno…- no supo como continuar, su mente se bloqueo tanto para inventar alguna historia y para recordar que era lo que verdaderamente las hizo llegar tan tarde a la casa.

-No crees que es suficiente ya Byakuya-sama- entro en ese momento una joven de baja estatura y de aspecto menudo que tenia gran similitud con Rukia.

-Hisana- dijo el pelinegro en voz baja mientras suavizaba su mirada.

-Ya es tarde, porque no dejas que Rukia y Rangiku se vayan a su habitación, tuvo que ser un largo día-trato de convencer al moreno mientras suavizaba aun mas su mirada.

-De acuerdo, por hoy lo dejare pasar, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir- y sin más salió junto a Hisana mientras esta última se despidió de las jóvenes con un ademan de su mano.

Ambas soltaron todo el aire que sin darse cuenta estaban conteniendo en un largo y profundo suspiro- Nos salvamos…- dijeron al unísono.

-Estás loca- fue el grito ahogado de Rangiku, quien se encontraba en la cama, viendo como su prima Rukia comenzaba a vestirse para salir- son más de las doce, ¿donde crees que vas?

-Ya te lo dije, Ichigo me está esperando afuera- respondió tranquilamente la morena, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo en el solo pensar que la podrían descubrir.

-Pero pensaba que solo era una broma-.

-Ya ves que no, hoy me dijiste que todo el mundo lo sabía, digo lo de Ichigo y yo, no veo el porqué no puedas ayudarme, solo guarda el secreto- fue lo último que escucho Rangiku antes de que Rukia desapareciera por la ventana.

-Está loca-dijo en un murmullo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ahora solo quería encontrar a Ichigo, con una sonrisa en el rostro pensó que el riesgo valía la pena, eran pocos los momentos que podía pasar con su novio- el solo pensarlo hacia que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas- principalmente por su hermano.

Siguió caminando por el camino -en el cual esa misma tarde corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero en sentido contrario-, la luna iluminaba el camino, la noche le gustaba , nunca le dio miedo la oscuridad, de algún modo la reconfortaba, el silencio en esos momentos era buena compañía.

Sintió el sonido de las ramas crujir, haciendo que volteara inmediatamente, pero solo pudo observar una profunda oscuridad, antes de que pudiera retomar su camino sintió el cómo unos brazos la rodeaban por atrás, reconociéndolos de inmediato.

Su cuerpo se relajo mientras susurraba –Eres un idiota… Ichigo-

-¿Que sucede Enana?- pregunto un joven peli-naranjo, alto y con unos ojos de extraño color miel, pero como única respuesta obtuso un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor.

-Maldita… ena…- se interrumpió por la mirada que le dirigió la muchacha-… que violenta-

-Por supuesto fresita-tun- respondió con un tono meloso que solo irrito al ojimiel.

-No ocupes ese maldito tono, es irritante, ya dime ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, solo pensaba.

-¿Pensar tu? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Idiota- le grito la muchacha mientras le pegaba otro golpe.

-Ya, Rukia, dime- le ordeno mientras se detenía agarrando la mano de la muchacha haciendo que esta la mirara a los ojos.

-Algún día… algún día le vamos a contar a Nii-sama ¿cierto?

-Claro, pero déjame prepararme, estoy seguro que Byakuya va a matarme.

- ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- dijo Ichigo en tono solemne mientras acercaba su rostro al de la muchacha y finalmente juntando sus labios para comenzar un beso suave pero cargado de todos los sentimientos que a ambos les costa tanto decir. Haciendo de esto una especie de promesa.

El ambiente era tenso, las miradas demostraban profunda tristeza, el silencio que antes le resultaba la mejor de las compañía, ahora lo detestaba, no a él, si no, lo que produjo ese silencio.

No podía mirar más que el suelo, sus pies, no quería mirar en los ojos de los demás esa tristeza, suficiente tenia con la suya no podía con más.

-Rukia…- oyó como alguien la llamo, esa voz, _su_ voz, la moreno no lo aguanto más, no pudo importarle menos lo que pensara la gente, en ese momento, lo unió que necesitaba eran los brazos fuertes y seguros de su novio, que la reconfortaran, la abrazaran y no la volvieran a soltar, lo necesitaba a él.

-Ichigo…- sollozo aun sin llorar mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del muchacho, este no supo muy bien que debía hacer, era tan raro ver en ese estado a Rukia, ella siempre fue fuerte, muchas veces creyó que era aun más fuerte que él, ella siempre detuvo la lluvia dentro suyo, pero en ese momento no sabía cómo detener la de ella.

Mantenía las manos en puños en su costado, sintiéndose impotente, levanto su mirada y la cruzo con la de Kuchiki Byakuya, el cual nunca mostro mayor expresión por nada excepto por su familia, pero ahora su mirada demostraba tanta tristeza que por un momento lo vio tan desecho como Rukia, sin embargo pronto se recupero, le mando un mensaje silencioso dándole entender que por este momento le daba el consentimiento de consolar a su hermana.

Sintiendo su confianza renovada con ese gesto de aprobación, rápidamente rodeo el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos, provocando la sorpresa en la morena quien solo atino a enterrar aun mas su rostro en el pecho del joven, mientras este apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de la ojivioleta.

Estaba llorando, no podía recordar la última vez que lloro, ella misma no se lo permitía, este hecho descoloco aun más al peli naranjo, que aumento la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Ne…Ichigo, recuerdas que una vez te dije "Sera mejor que no derramemos lagrimas, porque esa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón"- El muchacho solo asintió con su cabeza, su voz no le salía.- Parece que hoy perdió…-

A Ichigo se le apretó aun más el pecho, este era un vacio que no sabía cómo llenar, no sabía cómo llenar el vacío que acababa de dejar la muerte de Hisana Kuchiki…

Se iba, así sin más, la noticia se la habían dado la noche anterior, y todo el día se la paso arreglando sus cosas, tampoco pudo avisarle a Rangiku, e Ichigo… no lo veía desde el funeral de su hermana, trato muchas veces trato buscarlo, pero prácticamente no salía de su casa, en esos momentos su hermano y ella se tenían que apoyar mutuamente.

Soltó otro largo suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba, no es como si nunca fueran a volver, Ginrei Kuchiki y Soujun Kuchiki aun vivían aquí, pero su hermano tuvo una oportunidad de trabajo fuera de esta ciudad y decidió que era bueno alejarse de este lugar que tenia tantos recuerdos.

-Mañana por la tarde nos vamos- escucho como la voz de su hermano ahora mas indiferente que nunca anunciaba la fecha de su partida.

-Pero… se suponía que nos iríamos la semana próxima- murmuro en tono quedo, aun tratando de asimilar lo adelantado de la fecha.

-Hubo algunos problemas, nos tenemos que ir mañana.

-De acuerdo, Nii-sama- sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se lo volvería a permitir, su cuerpo no volvería a perder.

Otra vez se volvía a escapar, desde que comenzó a salir con Ichigo, parecía que era algo más habitual, incluso ideo algunas técnicas, como dejar un par de zapatos fuera de su ventana escondidos entre los arbustos, dejar una pequeña traba en su ventana para que esta no se cerrara e hiciera algún sonido para abrirse. Pero al parecer esta sería la últimas vez que se escaparía para ver a ese idiota- como le decía ella-

Camino cerca de media hora hasta llegar a la casa del peli naranjo, estaba todo en penumbras al parecer la familia Kurosaki ya estaba acostada. Rodeo la casa hasta situarse frente a la ventana de su novio, con agilidad trepo hasta ella y la empujo suavemente; estaba abierta- como lo supuso-

Y sin más entro, gracias a haber estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad no le costó identificar la cama y con toda la cautela posible se acerco, allí estaba con su típico ceño fruncido, pero para ella era una de las cosas que más le gustaban.

-Ichigo- lo llamo mientras movía suavemente su hombro, pero este solo se removía hasta girarse y darle la espalda, no lo soporto más y le dio un fuerte golpe, logrando que dé un salto despertara soltando una exclamación de dolor.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto confuso el ojimiel-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo firmemente Rukia, tratando de reunir todo el valor que tenia.

-Espera un segundo- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a un cajón de su escritorio, lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas- Aquí esta- exclamo con una voz de triunfo.

-Ichigo…-

-Dame un segundo- le pidió, mientras se colocaba a espalda de ella y deslizaba en su cuello, lo que parecía ser un colgante.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Rukia, mientras observaba detenidamente el regalo del chico, era un colgante de madera, en el cual tenía tallado una calavera en llamas azules.

-Un regalo- dijo el peli naranjo mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso tengo que tener un motivo para darte un regalo?- pregunto el joven comenzando a irritarse.

-No… supongo que no, pero no puedo…- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, sosteniendo fuertemente el regalo que acababa de darle.

-¿Qué no puedes?

-El regalo, tú y yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me voy.

-¡Explícate! ¡Maldición! , Rukia- exclamo cada vez más exaltado el muchacho.

-A Nii-sama le ofrecieron un trabajo, nos vamos mañana- trato de explicarse, aun evitando la mirado del joven.

-¿Por qué…?- No completo su pregunta, de todas formas no parecía dirigirla a ella, si no, a el mismo.

-Ichigo- pronuncio su nombre con voz queda, mientras trataba de agarra su mano, mas este la esquivo.

Ichigo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación tratando de calmarse, pero aun así no lo consiguió, volteo levemente su mirada para mirar a una desolada chica si no supiera que era Rukia, por un momento no la hubiese reconocido y en ese momento lo entendió esto no era sobre el o sobre ella, era sobre ambos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el abrazo y el cuerpo de Rukia volvió a perder sobre su corazón una vez más…

No hubo gran despedida casi nadie supo que se iban, solo se encontraban sus familiares, Rangiku la abrazaba como si esta fuese la última vez que la volviese a ver, aunque la morena le aseguraba que vendría para las vacaciones , no dejaba de asfixiarla con sus grandes pechos.

El hermano de Rangiku; Toushiro mostraba una expresión seria pero ella en el fondo sabia que la iba a extrañar sobre todo porque ahora le tocaba a él soportar a su querida hermana.

Su tío Ukitake era casi tan cariñoso como la ojiceleste, pero mostraba una tristeza diferente, Rukia sospechaba que el sabia lo de Ichigo y la tristeza de sus ojos era tanto por ella como por el ojimiel.

Kurosaki no fue, no tenia por que ir, todo lo que tenían que decirse se lo dijeron en la noche, pero para demostrarse todo el amor que se sentían no les bastaría toda una vida.

Nueve mese habían pasado, se mantenía en contacto con su prima, ella le contaba todos los chimes del lugar, las nuevas parejas que se formaban entre sus amigos y sobre todo le contaba sobre Ichigo.

Al parecer este seguía deprimido, aunque por supuesto trataba de no demostrarlo, no había vuelto a tener novia, por supuesto que oportunidades no le faltaron – como a ella- pero según lo que le explico Ishida – un amigo cercano a Kurosaki- el ojimiel sentía que la estaba traicionando, a ella o su recuerdo aun no estaba segura.

Tenía que hablar con él, no podían seguir así, no era sano para ninguno de los dos.

Había vuelto, al fin, nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto hasta que estuvo de regreso a lo que algunas vez fue su casa, tantos recuerdos alegres, triste, pero valiosos recuerdos.

Al igual que cuando se fueron no dijeron nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus familiares, el auto de Byakuya se estaciono con un sonido suave mientras el moreno apagaba el motor, sin que ninguno de los mencionara palabra se bajaron y se dirigieron a la maletera por sus cosas.

Lo primero que pensó Rukia fue dirigirse a ver a su prima pero lo descarto enseguida, después de todo tenían que reportarse primero con Ginrei Kuchiki y Soujun Kuchiki.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- pregunto una malhumorada Rangiku a Rukia que se encontraba sentada en el filo de la cama de la primera.

-¿Sorpresa?

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Quiero verlo- ante dicha afirmación la rubia solo mostro una cara de confusión-… a Ichigo, tengo que hablar con él.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?- inquirió la morena.

-¿No querías ver a Ichigo?

-Si, pero ¿estás segura que esta acá?… él nunca fue de muchas fiestas.

-No te imaginas todo lo que han tratado los muchachos para subirle el ánimo desde que te fuiste y esta ha sido su más reciente idea, fiestas, alcohol y más alcohol.

-¿No querrás decir; fiesta, alcohol y sexo salvaje?

-Bueno si, pero tú conoces mejor a Ichigo que cualquiera, le tomo dos meses a Ishida para que aceptara ir a fiestas, ahora están con siguiente paso; el alcohol.

-Y luego el sexo salvaje…

-Pero ahora que llegaste puede que nos saltemos directo a ese paso-dije la ojiceleste mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Rukia y trataba de evitar la risa a ver el furioso sonrojo de la morena.

-¡Rangiku!

-¡Oh, por favor! niégalo las dos sabemos que lo quieres- y sin darle tiempo de replicar empujo a Rukia a atravesar la pista de baile para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Todos la recibieron muy bien, no hubo reproches ni malas miradas, solo la sorpresa en el rostro de todos al verla llegar y la cara que incredulidad de Ichigo al volver a verla, trato de acercársele pero sus amigos no paraban de acosarla con preguntas, al final cuando pudo estar seguro que no era una alucinación suya, esbozo una sonrisa, de esas que nos mostraba desde cuando se fue la morena.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy…- respondió en un murmullo, no sabiendo muy bien que decir, sus amigos se habían encargado de alguna manera de dejarlos solos, al darse cuenta el peli naranja no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y le invito a dar un pequeño paseo y así conversar más tranquilos.

-¿Eres feliz?- pregunto el joven deteniéndose, haciendo que la morena lo imitara.

-Ichigo por favor, ya hablamos de esto antes de irme.

-Solo responde.

-No lo sé y ¿tu?

-No, no lo soy.

Esa respuesta tan sincera derrumbo la barrera que la ojivioleta trata de construirse durante los últimos nueve meses y la mirada llena de convicción no ayudo mucho, no lo resistía mas.

-¡Maldita sea Rukia! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!-pregunto un muy irritado Ichigo tras haber recibido una fuerte patada en la espinilla por parte de la morena.

-¿Qué? Fue una reacción involuntaria, pero te lo merecías.

-¿Me lo merecía? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé, solo lo merecías.

-Contigo no podía ser de otra forma ¿verdad?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué corriera a tus brazos y dijera un montón de cursilerías sin ningún sentido? Esa patada fue la mejor forma de expresión que se me ocurrió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, tenemos todo un verano para trabajar en ello.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Acaso no te quedas todo el verano?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces esta dicho, no te volveré a soltar en todo lo que resta de verano-soltó el joven con ese típico tono que daba a entender que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Era hora de volver a irse, las vacaciones se le habían acabado más rápido de lo que pudo imaginarse. Este fue uno de los mejores veranos, los momentos que pasó junto a Ichigo fueron muchos e inolvidables – principalmente porque su hermano se fue dos semanas después de que llegasen-

En esta ocasión la despedida fue mucho más movida, principalmente porque sus amigos se negaron a no ir a despedirla tuvo que persuadirlos para que no hicieran una pancarta – idea de Rangiku- y lo mejor de todo esto fue la presencia del ojimiel.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse de él, permanecieron estáticos, solo contemplándose, diciéndose así muchas más cosas de lo que sus labios dirían y sin previo aviso fueron atrapados en un gran abrazo grupal iniciado por Rangiku.

Tenía novia, esa fue última noticia que recibió de Ichigo, al parecer era una vecina del muchacho, había escuchado muy poco sobre ella cuando vivía allá, había pasado cuatro meses desde que sus vacaciones se habían acabado y había regresado con su hermano. No sentía nada frente a esa noticia, por un tiempo pensó que algo estaba mal con ella pero luego entendió.

Antes de que se fuera hablo con el peli naranjo y le había hecho entender que lo suyo no podía pasar más allá del verano, le costó un montón para que el idiota lo entendiera, al final resignado lo acepto.

Fue una decisión que ella tomo y él lo acepto, a decir verdad estuvo preparándose para ese momento desde la primera vez que se fue y la actitud que decidió tomar aquella ocasión fue la aceptación, después de todo el amor no podía soportar el tiempo y la distancia.

Ashido, así se llamaba, lo conoció por casualidad mientras fue de comprar la ayudo sin que ella le pidiese ayuda y prácticamente la arrastro de compras que a ella no le interesaban. Una forma extraña de conocerse pero terminaron haciéndose amigos y ahora luego de un par de meses comenzaban una relación oficial.

Ya llevaban unos tres mese saliendo, ninguno de los dos eran personas que se preocupaban especialmente por las fechas asique no tenían un cumple mes u otras cosas tan cusirles, Pero no todo era perfecto, cuando llego el momento de decirle a Ashido que volvería para sus vacaciones a donde vivía antes, el no se lo tomo muy bien y así comenzó una pelea en la cual dieron por "terminada" su relación.

Realmente no terminaron, pero la morena quiso pensarlo así para no amargarse sus vacaciones pensando en su novio enojado.

-¿Tienes novio? ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de eso?

-Mph bueno ahora estamos peleados y no te dije porque no quería que media ciudad se enterara-respondió la morena a Rangiku, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Ishida donde se organizo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Me estás diciendo chismosa?- pregunto aun mas alterada la pelirrubia.

-No… bueno… tu lo que quiero decir.

-No, no lo sé.

-No quería que pensaran que empecé a salir con alguien solo porque Ichigo también tenía novia.

-Oh, ya veo…

La bienvenida, fue tan alegre como siempre eran sus reuniones, al final después de beber bastante y las insistentes preguntas de sus amigos lograron sacarle la información sobre Ashido, si alguien pensó que comenzó a salir con este por despecho nadie lo menciono incluso dejaron el tema de lado tras ver la incomodidad de la morena principalmente por la presencia del peli naranjo y mutismo que tuvo después de la revelación de la ojivioleta.

Una semana había pasado desde que llego, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba de casa en casa de sus amigos, no recibió ninguna noticia de Ashido realmente no le preocupo, cuando regresara se encargaría de aclarar las cosas con él.

En ese mismo momento se dirigía a la casa de Hinamori, una muchacha baja, tez clara, ojos marrones y pelo negro, la conocían desde pequeña principalmente porque era una muy buena amiga de Toushiro.

Su casa era una de las más alejadas es por eso que deseaba ir, lo que más quería era despejar su mente y la caminata siempre fue la mejor solución.

-Rukia- escucho como la llamaban, reconoció de inmediato su voz por lo que lo ignoro olímpicamente- Maldita enana sé que me escuchaste, detente ahora.

Obvió el hecho de que la llamo enana, se detuvo y lo espero hasta que la alcanzara- ¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo idea de que- dijo la morena mientras retomaba su caminata.

-No sabía que tenías novio.

-No tenias porque saberlo, ni siquiera Rangiku lo sabía, además por lo que supe tú también tenias, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Senna, y ya no somos novios –la noticia le efecto más de lo que debería, trato de disimular lo que mejor que pudo esa pequeña alegría que la invadió, sin embargo su acompañante la conocía mejor que nadie.

-No tiene sentido que me lo digas, tengo novio aunque estemos peleados…

-¿Están peleados?- la interrumpió el ojimiel.

-Si, pero…

-Eso significa que ambos volvemos a ser solteros.

-Ichigo- le llamo, con un tono de reproche- no va a funcionar.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿no hicimos lo mismo el verano pasado?, además tu me dijiste que el problema era cuando estábamos separados y en este momentos tu estas aquí, conmigo.

Otra vez esa maldita mirada, se la sostuvo por un buen rato hasta que no puedo más y se rindió… otra vez se rindió a él.

Ocho años, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que hicieron ese extraño acuerdo, cuando ella se iba eran libres de estar con quienes quisieran, pero cuando el verano volvía ambos buscaban todas las excusas posibles para estar solteros, peleaban con sus respectivos novios o simplemente terminaban.

Rangiku siempre le decía que ese no era una relación sana, pero también la encontraba condenadamente romántico.

Trato de terminar esa relación con Ichigo , pero este siempre la terminaban convenciendo y ella misma se convencía que era lo mejor, pero ya estaba aburrida, la morena quería formar una familia, estabilidad y sabia que con esa relación ni podría conseguirlo.

Es por eso que tomo esa decisión…

Dos años, dos veranos, en todo ese tiempo Rukia no volvió, Rangiku no sabía nada de ella- o no quería decirle-, la extrañaba, pero su maldito orgullo y la apariencia que se había creado no le permitían aceptarlo.

Todo se complico aun más con la muerte de Kaien Shiba, era su primo, no eran muy cercanos pero eso no disminuía la tristeza de su muerte, aun se desconocía el cómo murió, se especulaba que fuese un asesinato pero no habían pruebas.

Era impresionante la cantidad de gente que aparecía para este tipo de ocasiones, la pregunta era cuántas de ellas sentía la muerte de su primo.

En ese momento se encontraban saliendo del cementerio, la gente que lo reconocía como un familiar se le acercaban para darle sus condolencia, para la mayoría de la gente ahí presente fue un mero trámite, después de todo con el dolor de una perdida uno no se acuerda de todas las personas que asisten al funeral.

Trato de abrirse camino entre la gente que se quedaba conversando en la puerta de entrada, se dirigía a los estacionamientos donde lo aguardaba su padre y entonces la vio…

La muerte de Kaien Shiba fue un duro golpe para la morena, por mucho tiempo lo admiro, incluso hubo un tiempo que pensó estar enamorada de él, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que lo que le atraía de Shiba era su particular forma de tratarla.

En un principio pensó no ir, no quería encontrarse con Ichigo, no sabía que decirle, Kurosaki Ichigo era su maldita debilidad y lo que más deseaba Rukia era ser fuerte, por eso cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el cementerio no la aparto en ningún momento.

El ojimiel la miraba con total incredulidad, como si su presencia en ese momento fuera parte de su imaginación. Hizo un ademan de cruzar la calle que los separaba pero una mano se lo impidió… Rangiku lo sostenía y con una mirada totalmente triste murmuro unas palabras que ella no alcanzo a escuchar por la distancia pero se las imagino.

_Está casada._

No podía creerlo o mejor dicho no quería creerlo, por eso separo su brazo rápidamente de la mano de la ojiceleste como si su contacto quemara, la miro directamente a los ojos buscando ellos cualquier cosa que le dijera que esto era una maldita broma.

-No voy a creerlo hasta que lo vea- murmuro en tono ronco, ocultando esta vez su mirada en su flequillo. Levanto rápidamente su cara para poder mirar a la morena y así buscar la verdad en ella, pero lo único que vio fue a esta junto a un hombre alto, pelirrojo que le entregaba un bebe totalmente envuelto.

_Estaba casada… y con familia._

Vio como observada detenidamente a su prima, en ese momento llego Renji que cargaba a su hijo de un par de meses; Jinta. Conoció a Renji en una fiesta que le invitaron, a una amiga de la morena le gustaba pero tras conocerse con el pelirrojo se hicieron buenos amigos, su noviazgo duro muy poco tiempo, unos ocho meses y se casaron. Muchos les dijeron que era muy apresurado pero ambos se negaron a alargarlo más.

Por lo que creía la morena ambos estaban escapando de algo, ella del recuerdo de Ichigo y sobre Renji ella aun no lo sabía, solo vieron la oportunidad y la aprovecharon.

Luego de cargar a Jinta volvió a levantar su vista para saber si Ichigo aun permanecía ahí, en su mirada pudo ver el entendimiento y además unas lagrimas casi inexistentes que se deslizaban por sus mejillas… ese fue el ultimo recuerdo que tuvo del peli naranjo por un tiempo.

Tres años más y la muerte volvió a tocar la puerta de su casa, en esta ocasión fue el turno de Ginrei Kuchiki, al parecer la edad ya le estaba causando algunos problemas, su muerte fue pacifica; en el sueño.

Jinta ya tenía poco más de tres años y estaba embarazada por segunda vez, tenía ocho meses en esta ocasión era mujer por lo que decidieron llamarlo Ururu, las cosas con Renji se estaban complicando un poco principalmente por el fuerte carácter de ambos.

Su embarazo era algo complicado por lo que en este momento se encontraba recostada en una de las habitaciones de la casa Kuchiki su puerta estaba abierta dejando que entrara así la luz del pasillo haciendo que la morena de diera la espalda a esta.

Lo último que supo de Ichigo fue que se caso poco después del funeral de Kaien, con la pareja que tenía en ese entonces Inue Orihime sin embargo su matrimonio no duro mucho tiempo, el por qué no lo sabía y prefería no saberlo.

Cuando por fin los pensamientos sobre el peli naranjo estaban abandonando su mente escucho el sonido de unas pisadas contra suelo de madera, alguien la estaba observando, lo sabía pues la sombra de dicha persona se podía ver en la pared de la habitación.

-La sala se encuentra por allá, Kurosaki-el tono frio de su hermano no había cambiado son el paso de los años.

-Ya lo se, Byakuya, yo solo estaba…

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí- le interrumpió.

-Solo quería verla- y sin más la sombra que se encontraba en la puerta desapareció, dándole paso a la de su hermano.

-Se que estas despierta, la decisión que tomaste fue la mejor Rukia- fue lo último que dijo el moreno antes de marcharse por la misma dirección que el ojimiel.

Encontrándose nuevamente sola, se acurruco más en la cama, como si de esta forma estuviese convenciéndose que alejarse de Ichigo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Su matrimonio con Renji era una muerte anunciada, las peleas que tenían eran por cosas estúpidas, luego vinieron las llegadas tardes para este punto Rukia sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba pasando, es por eso que cuando el pelirrojo anuncio que se iba no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Lo amaba o lo amo ya ni siquiera estaba segura de eso, no le reprocho nada, en su momento fue feliz, tuvo una familia, dos hijos. Pero ella siempre supo cual era el problema… Renji no era Ichigo, el peli naranjo siempre fue una constante sombra para ella, principalmente porque ella así lo decidió.

El colgante que Ichigo le regalo el día que le dijo que se iría nunca se lo saco, ella quería ser fuerte pero no lo era, aparentaba serlo pero era realmente débil, tan débil que nunca pudo dejar atrás el recuerdo de ese hombre, de la persona que mejor la conoció en el mundo.

Del hombre cuyo amor soporto el tiempo y la distancia.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

**Y fin, si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias, primero aclarar no pretendo hacer alguna continuación de momento (una amiga que lo leyó casi me mata por haberla terminado así pero bueno…)**

**Pensaba hacer esta historia una más larga y con más detalles, pero soy muy vaga.**

**Lo otro la relación de Byakuya y Hisana pueden creer que son pareja o hermanos realmente no afecta.**

**Mil perdones por las falta de ortografías, soy un asco con eso y por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias, criticas lo que sea todo se acepta.**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

**Kanade.**


End file.
